dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Reever Wenhamm/History
History Previously from the Middle Eastern Branch,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 40 Reever succeeded Komui Lee as the Chief of the European Branch Science Section, though Reever tends to bend to Komui's will when the Supervisor decides to act like he is still in charge. Plot Introduction arc Reever is first seen when Allen Walker is attempting to enter the Order, explaining to a stunned Komui that Allen might not actually be an outsider with Lenalee Lee elaborating that Allen has General Cross Marian's golem, Timcanpy. Reever then asks Komui if he knows what's going on.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 137 Reever directs Allen to take the Gatekeeper's examination, and when Allen fails Reever is about to order Number 65 to call several Exorcists when Yu Kanda heads out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 140 Upon Allen's insistence that Komui should have gotten a letter, Komui has his desk searched, and when the letter is found Reever demands that Komui clean his desk as Komui, ignoring him, walks away, ordering Reever to stop Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 150 When Kanda demands an explanation, Komui pulls at Reever's headset to explain the situation to Kanda, to Reever's annoyance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 155 Later, when Allen settles in, Reever stops Allen and Kanda from fighting in the cafeteria in order to tell them that Komui has a mission for them. They head to Komui's office to find him asleep, whereupon Reever tells Komui that Lenalee is getting married, which makes Komui wake up immediately.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 7, Pages 15-16 Reever is then present when Komui wishes Allen good luck on his first mission.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 7, Page 19 Ghost of Mater arc After Allen and Kanda have defeated the Akuma in Mater, Kanda calls the Order to report. Reever is seen briefly asking Komui to sign more paperwork,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 167 Komui then trying to drag Reever into his argument with Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 16, Page 169 The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident arc When Komui invents an new Komlin to try to help with the workload, Reever is first skeptical, then horrified when the robot short-circuits and announces its plans to make Lenalee muscular.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 17 Reever manages to escape the Komlin's rampage with Lenalee, meeting up with Allen when the boy returns shortly afterD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 10 and explaining the situation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 13 Reever then welcomes Allen home,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 18 making Allen nostalgic before they have to resume running from the maddened robot. Komui then sets the robot on Allen, angering Reever as the man takes to protecting Lenalee,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 22 and just when Allen is about to use his recently evolved Innocence to destroy the Komlin, Komui shoots Allen with a tranquilizer dart, to Reever's horror. Reever tries to save Allen from the Komlin when it takes him into its surgery room, but the Komlin, with Allen secure, quickly sets its sights on Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 24 Lenalee awakens, and Reever tells her that Allen is trapped within the Komlin, which makes Lenalee attack it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 32 As the Komlin tries to fight back, Reever mocks it, telling it that it can't hope to keep up with Lenalee with her Dark Boots invoked, and when Lenalee cleaves the Komlin open, Reever pulls a heavily bandaged and dazed Allen out, carrying him to safety.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 36 Rewinding Town arc Reever helps Komui explain a mission assignment to Lenalee and Allen, both of them being very vague and unsure as their information isn't solid.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 58 The Vampire of the Old Castle arc At the same time as Allen and Lavi are fighting the, apparently vampyric, Arystar Krory III, Johnny Gill approaches Reever while reviewing some old case files, asking about one that Komui never signed off on that was never filed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 97 Reever tells him to file it, but Johnny points out that it's over eight years old, and that it has to do with a vampire legend. Just then, Komui arrives, and when Reever asks him about it, Komui says that the case had nothing to do with Innocence, but that several Finders had "fallen pray" to the vampire. Ignoring the horror of their subordinates, Komui then demands that Reever makes him coffee, and when Reever refuses, he and Komui get in an argument.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 98 Later, when Lavi calls Headquarters to report the success of their mission, Reever is seen, again, bringing Komui more paperwork.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 80 After the phone call ends, Komui pretends to still be in the middle of a conversation, but Reever immediately sees through him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 85 Order in Crisis arc When the bodies of six Exorcists and one hundred and forty-two Finders are returned to the Order, Reever solemnly gives the casualty report to Komui.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 139 Several men in the observing group begin wondering how they'll survive if Exorcists couldn't make it, and Reever tells them to shut up and respect those who have returned from the battlefield.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 143 Reever then goes into further detail for Komui about a few odd deaths, explaining that a few Exorcists had a few organs removed with no external damage done to their bodies. He then reports that they haven't heard from Suman Dark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 145 Suman Dark's Fallen arc Upon arriving in China, Lenalee makes a call to Headquarters that is answered by Reever, who listens to her explanation of her group's plans to travel to Edo, Japan to look for Cross. Reever asks if Lenalee wants to talk to Komui, and when she says she hadn't asked because she had thought he couldn't come to the phone, Reever points out that he is asleep and wonders how she knew.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 177 Reever then tells her to be careful, making Lenalee cry when he says that he and the other members of the Science Section just want them to come home safely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 178 Not long after, Suman Dark returns as a Fallen One and Lenalee calls Headquarters again for council, Reever being present as Komui talks to her. When Johnny asks Reever for an explanation, Reever tells him that Suman's Innocence has taken over his body and that he will die within a twenty-four hour period, insisting when Johnny tearfully protests that Suman will die.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 52, Page 102 Edo and Asian Branch arc When Exorcist Generals Winters Socalo and Klaud Nine return to the Order, Reever interrupts Komui's conversation with Bak Chang to make the announcement of their arrival.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 125 Later on, during Lenalee's battle with the Akuma Eshi, Komui suddenly collapses (vaguely realizing a moment later that it might have something to do with Lenalee), worrying Reever and Johnny.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 38 When Allen contacts the European Branch while using Noah's Ark for the first time, Reever is seen crying over knowing that Allen is okay.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 186 Noah's Ark arc When the Exorcists return from their battles in Edo and on the Ark, Reever is one of the many present to welcome them back.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 111 Later, with the Ark connecting the European Branch to Asian Branch, Reever is left babysitting Bak, who had invited himself into the Ark to investigate it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 115 When Johnny tries to point out that Bak doesn't have the authority to do what he's doing without Komui's permission, Reever silences him, but not before Sammo Han Won starts crying as he tries to get them to feel sympathy for Bak, who hasn't been allowed to see Lenalee (his not-so-secret crush).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 117 Invasion of the Black Order arc Once things have calmed down, Reever and his staff are left to study the newly obtained Akuma Egg, Reever apologizing to Lavi for not having the time to fix his Anti-Akuma Weapon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 173 Soon after, Noah Lulu Bell invades the Science Division with an army of Level 3 Akuma, Reever getting injured and barely able to escape with his staff to attempt to construct makeshift Talismans until reinforcements arrive.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 16 When the Skulls begn killing the captured members of the Science Division, Reever is tempted to go to try to save them, only to be stopped when Bak reasons with him that Allen should have noticed something wrong.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 17 Tup Dop, though, is turned into a Skull, and Reever, unable to handle it, draws his gun and shoots the lead Skull, demanding that it take him instead of his subordinates. The Skull quickly makes to turn him into a Skull, as well, but just then Allen arrives and saves Reever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Pages 21-22 A fight ensues, and Bookman, who has also arrived with Allen, is captured, whereupon Reever quickly blocks his attackers with a Talisman.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 150 After the Akuma have been defeated and Allen suggests that the Science Division members be evacuated so they aren't poisoned by the noxious fumes the Akuma corpses are giving off, Reever insists that his men are taken out before him, wanting to go look for some of his other men who had been taken.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 176 As he is on his way there, a Level 4 Akuma is born,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 145, Pages 113-114 and Reever is gravely injured trying to save Johnny and detain it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 145, Page 116 The Level 4 destroys the floor and Reever is presumed to be lost in the collapse,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 147, Page 149 but is later shown to be alive, having been saved by Miranda Lotto and her "Time Out".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 88 Reever calls Komui and asks for the fires in their area to be put out, and Komui hurries to find help for them. Once the Level 4 has been defeated, Reever is taken in for medical care, Komui going to his side and Bak, nearby and also injured, compliments Komui on the grit of his subordinates.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 112 Reever then asks Komui about Tup, and he, Johnny, Lenalee and Rob Neal are able to go to Tup's side just before he dies.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 120 Several days later, Reever has recovered enough to help Komui see Cross off,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 123 Komui remarking to Reever after the General leaves that they have a lot to do and Reever agreeing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 125 Reever then helps Komui give a presentation explaining Lenalee's newly evolved, crystal type Innocence, Reever explaining in detail that the Innocence, while made of Lenalee's blood, isn't in her body, and that as long as she has blood in her body it should be able to repair itself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Pages 131-132 Destruction of the Black Order arc When the decision is made to move the European Branch to a new location, Reever is in charge of coordinating the move. Initially seen directing Noise Marie on where to put boxes, he is then exasperated when Allen falls asleep and ends up knocking a serum onto himself that makes both his and Timcanpy's hair grow, and Allen is not the first victim of similar occurrences; Bookman's hair has turned into rabbit ears, and Lavi and Kanda's bodies have shrunk down to child-like forms.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 161 In a brief flashback, Reever is shown to have consoled Allen when questioned about the Ark, worried that Allen might think that the higher-ups who are supposed to be his friends suspect him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 163 When Allen explains, though, that he doesn't understand how the knowledge got in his head, and that he finds the fact that he has had things implanted in his head without his knowledge disgusting, Reever looks shocked but his unable to comfort him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 164 After a box containing another serum is dropped on Lenalee and Bookman by Miranda and the two are stuck talking like cats, Reever is just demanding that the person who made the experiment step forward when Allen asks him if they shouldn't be worried about more troublesome things. Reever quickly assures him that the Science Division hasn't made anything "really crazy" (something Kanda immediately calls a lie), and just then the lights go out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 167 Reever and several others from the Science Division immediately blame Komui when they hear creepy laughter,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 169 and when the Head Nurse stumbles into the room and bites Allen, Reever is one of the two to pull them apart.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 174 Miranda is bitten shortly after, as are many others, and when they all start foaming and acting crazy, closing in on the group, Allen protects Reever and several others with his Innocence before they flee, Reever carrying Johnny.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 181 The group finds a closet to hide in, and Reever and the other "surviving" Science Division members begin plotting out possible explanations, only for Komui, in the shadows, to explain that the cause is a serum he created that causes people to turn into infectious, living "zombies". Reever orders that Komui be tied up, most in the room quickly trying to comply, but Komui uses a Komlin to tie up Reever and the others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 183 Reever then demands to know how Komui's virus got out, and Komui asks the question back, pointing out that the Science Division had confiscated it from him, making Reever remember that the virus is the "Komuvitan D" serum that was supposed to allow the Science Division workers to stay awake, with the unfortunate backlash of them losing their minds.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 184 After reaching an agreement to work together, Komui unties Reever and the others and they begin to work their way through the builing, Reever asking Komui as they go how they are supposed to identify the source so they can derive a vaccine. Komui gives him a vague answer, making Reever realize that Komui has no idea how to identify the source of his own virus and making Kanda want to kill Komui; Reever initially stops Kanda, but when Komui blames the Science Division for the situation, Reever joins in on Kanda's plan to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 161, Page 9 Suddenly, Generals Froi Tiedoll, Socalo and Klaud burst through the walls and attack the group, and when Komui orders his Komlin to "do something", the robot responds by launching several rockets,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 161, Page 15 blowing up the hallway. Komui regains consciousness to find Reever tying him up, Reever insisting that he has no control over his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 162, Page 33 Komui assumes that Reever means his hatred for Komui has taken over his body and is making him tie Komui up, making Reever try to make Komui take him seriously as he insists there is something inside of him. Reever then cries out and collapses before standing, a girl sticking out of his chest and making Reever's body press a knife to Reever's neck, the girl threatening to slit Reever's throat if Komui doesn't cancel the relocation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 162, Page 35 Komui "freezes up", unable to respond, and the girl makes Reever's body punch Komui; once he has recovered, Komui asks the girl if she is Reever's love child, which makes Reever punch Komui of his own volition.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 162, Page 36 Once Komui starts to listen seriously, the girl, who reveals herself to be a ghost, asks again for Komui to cancel the move, and when Komui responds that she'll have to talk to his superiors, the girl makes Reever cut his own neck a bit.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 162, Page 37 Reever listens with exasperation as Komui goes on to explain all of the technical problems involved with trying to stop the move through him, Reever telling Komui to shut up before he cries when the girl points out that he's tying her up with red tape when she could kill Reever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 163, Page 43 The girl then makes Reever drop the knife, giving in and saying she had to at least try, and Reever listens in shock as she reveals that she had died in the building after being experimented on until her body gave out. The girl then leaves Reever's body and goes for Lenalee, calling her lucky, and before Reever can try to get the girl away from Lenalee the building shakes and they fall over.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 163, Page 49 Allen's group, being chased by the "zombies", falls into the room as the ceiling/walls are destroyed, and the ghost girl, now possessing Lenalee, has the zombie hoard untie her and tie up Reever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 164, Page 55 When the zombies lunge for them, Reever knocks Komui out of the way and saves him, blaming himself for the situationD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 164, Page 57 and swearing, as he is bitten, to be more strict with Komui next time, making Komui cry out that Reever only saved him so he could chastise him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 164, Page 58 Now part of the zombie hoard, Reever ends up biting Komui, and they all remain "zombies" until Bak comes the next day to help with the move and derives a vaccine upon finding the group in their maddened condition.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 164, Pages 68-69 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc When Komui takes Allen, Johnny and Lenalee ahead to set up Ark Gates in the new building, Reever stays behind to monitor the connection and oversee the transfer.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 76 Almost two weeks later, Reever's title has changed from "Section Head of the Science Division" to "Section Head of Science Division Section One", the transfer to the new location having introduced two new Science Section groups with two new Science Section Heads. Lenalee, who is back from a mission at the time, is serving Reever is coffee when Regory Peck, the Section Head of Science Division Section Two, points out that it is inappropriate for Reever to be making Lenalee serve him his coffee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 177 When Lenalee insists that she enjoys serving coffee, Regory asks her to serve him some, as well, and when Reever notices Regory ogling Lenalee as she complies, he becomes annoyed and warns Regory that Lenalee has a brother.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 178 Reever is then approached by Mark Barrows, the Section Head of Science Division Section Three, who informs Reever that he has received complaints from his men about the fact that Reever's men, who often forget to bathe regularly, stink, demanding that they all wear deodorant.D.Gray-man Magna Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 179 Just then, Johnny and Jiji Lujun lead in a newly transferred Cash Dop, the sister of Tup Dop, and when Reever notices the familial resemblance, he, like the others had, cries out Tup's name and embraces her, much to her annoyance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 180 Phantom Thief G arc When several Finders and Jiji Lujun of the Science Section are arrested for being associated with the mysterious "Phantom Thief G" and Allen, Kanda and Marie, the Exorcists assigned to the mission, are unable to negotiate their release, Reever, accompanied by the "CROW" Madarao and Tewaku, is sent to get them out of prison.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 153 There, Miss Bonnaire, a transgender male, immediately falls in love with him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 155 After negotiating the release of the group, including Miss Bonnaire who decides to join the Order as a Finder, Reever heads to the Hearst Orphan Asylum to help with the mission, explaining the situation to an irate and skeptical Inspector Galmar, Chief of the Parisian police,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 181, Page 173 Reever welcoming the inspector to arrest the group again if he is not able to prove that Innocence is behind the Phantom Thief robberies with the stipulation that, if Reever are right, they will be able to take the Phantom Thief with them back to the Order. The Finders locate four ladybugs on each corner of the building with odd seals on their back, Reever speculating that they are "vehicles" being used to cast the spell that is sealing the orphanage from the outside world,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 25 and after one of the ladybugs is removed, disrupting the spell rather violently, Reever is electrocuted by the shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 27 Jiji then points out to Reever that his CROW guards aren't who they appear to be, Madarao having been able to enter the building earlier unassisted. Reever and the Finders head inside to check on things, and when they find the children of the orphanage running high fevers, Reever concludes that they've been poisoned by Dark Matter and sends in a request for an Ark Gate so the children can go to Headquarters for treatment.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 31 Third Exorcists arc At the North American Branch, Reever watches over Johnny as he is violently sick in the bathroom, getting annoyed when he notices that Regory and his assistant are also present.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 146 When Regory then gets mad at Johnny for making a scene during whatever they had been witnessing, blaming Johnny for him not being able to see "Alma Karma", Reever forcibly removes Regory from the bathroom, apologizing to him with lacking sincerity before he turns his attention back to Johnny, apologizing for making him see what he had.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 147 Just as Johnny asks Reever why he had brought him to the meeting, an invasion warning sounds over the loudspeakers of the building, shocking Reever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 148 Mystery of Kanda arc Thirty minutes before the invasion, Reever, in an underground chamber bearing magic seals and surrounded by his Science Division colleagues, calls Johnny forward to observe the unconscious body of Alma Karma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 156 He observes Johnny's shocked expressing when the younger man realizes that Alma is just a child,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 158 and when Johnny throws up on Regory upon learning of Alma's dark past with Kanda, Reever turns his concerned attention to Johnny, only to have to cover his ears when Regory screams indignantly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 164 Reever then escorts Johnny to the bathroom, where the story catches up to the present with the invasion. After helping Johnny to his feet after he falls, Reever joins Regory and his assistant in running to an underground shelter, only for the Noah Sheril Kamelot to seize control of their bodies along the way.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 173 As they are forced to walk back to Alma's chamber, Reever realizes that they are being controlled somehow, and that the level of silence in the building indicates that the entire building has been taken over. They arrive in Alma's chamber to find that the Earl of Millennium, as well as Sheril, Wisely, and Road Kamelot, accompanied by several Level 4 Akuma, have taken control of the other scientists, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Pages 176-177 Johnny alerts Reever to an unconscious and injured Kanda's presence,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 178 and when Allen arrives, along with Tyki Mikk, Reever apologizes to Allen sheepishly, along with Johnny.D.Gray-man Magna Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 14 Reever is then mortified alongside Johnny and Regory when Sheril warns Allen that, if he doesn't comply with the events that are to unfold, he'll "bend and the others into horrible shapes".D.Gray-man Magna Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 17 The Earl then taunts the Fourteenth into showing himself, making the Fourteenth reveal his plans of taking over as the next Earl, and Kanda regains consciousness and runs out of the way with Allen and Tokusa as the Noah pull Alma out of his tank. When presented with Alma, Kanda claims not to know him, much to the shock of Reever and the others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 32 Wisely then submerges Kanda, Allen, Road and Alma into Kanda's memories, leaving Reever and the others to observe from the outside. Allen regains enough control of his body to break Wisely's control, and once he does the pipes in the room start rearranging, wrapping up Reever and the other scientists in a painfully tight hold.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 194, Page 21 Alma Karma starts to awaken, turning into an Akuma and emitting a powerful blast of Dark Matter that simulates a wave of the Akuma Virus, which seemingly kills Reever and the others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 32 Tokusa, though, manages to save them,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 43 only to turn into an Akuma-like creature, himself, when the Alma cells within him go berserk as the now conscious Alma starts to fight Kanda. The Earl offers to remove the Dark Matter from Alma's body if Allen agrees to join him, much to Reever's shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 196, Page 66 Alma and Kanda, though, continue fighting, and Tokusa, his Alma cells mistaking Bak for his father, Edgar Chang Martin, attacks Bak with a lightning-like attack, which spreads and hurts Reever, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 196, Page 73 Bak then uses the "Spirit Stone" on his hat to use a magic to slow Tokusa down, urging Allen to not worry about them and to go and stop Alma, Reever and Johnny urging Allen to do the same.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 196, Page 87 Allen attempts to calm a maddened Kanda and protect Alma, but Kanda cuts Allen with his sword, as well, to Reever's shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 102 Bak's spirit stone then begins cracking, making the energy attack Tokusa is still releasing on Reever and the others increase in power enough to hurt them again, though Reever remains more concerned with Kanda and Allen as the two begin earnestly fighting each other.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 117 When Kanda stabs Allen, to Reever's horror,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 121 Kanda is shocked by his own actions, giving Alma the opportunity to attack Kanda again and making Johnny call out for both of them to stop.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 130 Before Alma's attack can be fired, Allen's body releases a powerful pulse and floats, and when the Earl thanks Kanda for stabbing Allen and awakening the Fourteenth, Reever realizes that the Earl had planned for Kanda and Alma to fight for this very reason from the very beginning.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 137 Allen, though, awakens from the Fourteenth's control and sees Alma for who he really is (his soul being that of a woman Kanda's previous life had loved), and when this pushes Alma to self-destruct, Reever calls out for him, yet again, to stop.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 161 Kanda and Alma both survive the blast and reconcile, and Allen gives them the chance to run away together, promising to stand between them and the Order as he sends them away through an Ark Gate. Tokusa, though, stays in his maddened state, and Allen turns his attention to trying to awaken him, ignoring Malcolm C. Lvellie's orders to go after and kill Alma. Howard Link, though, arrives and binds Allen before he can save Tokusa. Seed of Destruction arc When Tewaku, believing that Allen killed her brother, Madarao, tries to attack Allen, an enlarged Timcanpy arrives and knocks both her and Allen aside, stunning Reever and the others with his new size.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 201 The Earl then kidnaps Tokusa and Tewaku before retreating. Upon returning to the Order and having his injuries tended to, Reever eats ravenously with the others in the cafeteria, encouraging Lenalee to do the same so they can build up their strength in order to help Allen. An anonymous bystander throws eggs at them, proclaiming that Allen should be executed and accidentally hitting a nearby, unnamed Cardinal. Reever apologizes to him and invites him to sit at their table, but the Cardinal politely turns him down before assuring him and the others that Allen will not be executed.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202 Later that evening, there is an explosion in the building and Allen is seen by Jiji retreating with several Noah. Jiji reports this to Reever, who is stunned and unsure what to think.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205 Searching for A.W. arc Three months later, Jiji notices Johnny acting oddly and makes Reever and Cash observe Johnny's new behavior with him. When Johnny goes into the archives and pulls out Allen's files, which have been sealed and labeled classified, Reever approaches him and reminds him of this, ordering him to put it back. Johnny then turns to Reever and expresses his desire to resign from the Order, much to Reever's shock. When Reever asks if Johnny plans on going to Allen, Johnny just bows and thanks him for their time together.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 207 Reever refuses to give his consent to Johnny's wishes to resign, which keeps Johnny from being able to, so Johnny continues trying, even begging him when Reever receives a phone call informing him of Zu Mei Chang's death. Reever refuses to believe Johnny's excuse (which involves going to his bedridden, sick grandmother's side to take over the family tailoring business), insisting that he knows that he's going to try to find Allen and telling Johnny that it is too dangerous. Johnny reminds him that the Science Division exists to support the Exorcists, and surmises that leaving Allen alone is just giving into what the Fourteenth wants, and Reever, convinced and comparing Johnny's resolve to the resolves of himself and Komui, tearfully gives his consent.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 208 Before Johnny leaves, Reever gives him the tie that he, himself, had been wearing when he entered the Order, which has a medal depicting St. Christopher, who watches over travelers, sewn into it. Reever then reminds Johnny that, once he leaves the Order, they can't help him anymore, and after Jiji and Cash wish him luck, Johnny leaves.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 209 References Navigation de:River Wenham Category:Character Subpages Category:History